


Türchen 28 - Immer dabei

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [27]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marwin vermisst Dani. Doch sein Freund ist nicht so fern wie es scheint.





	Türchen 28 - Immer dabei

**Author's Note:**

> Arbeitstitel dieses Dingens war 'danimarwinwarum'. Und ich war kurz davor, es dabei zu belassen :D Es ist eine Kleinigkeit, ein kleiner Gedanke. Und äh ja, mein Gedanke von wegen „und ziemlich aktuell“ hat sich gerade erledigt – es ist ein bisschen über 2 Jahre alt :D

**Wortzahl:** 417  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash?  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

Dani in einer Hängematte… Eine Nahaufnahme von Dani, er hält ein Wasserglas ins Bild und grinst so breit, als wären darin Drogen, die er ihm andrehen will… Dani vor einem Backofen, er mustert ganz genau den Kuchen, der sich hinter der Glasscheibe befindet…

Mit einer Hand wischt Marwin von Bild zu Bild – extra für die Aufenthalte bei der Nati hat er einen Bilderordner angelegt mit besonders schönen Bildern seines Freundes.  
Die andere Hand hat er an seinem Schwanz. Er muss es ausnutzen, dass sich sein Zimmerpartner Yann für längere Zeit zu ihrem Torwartkollegen Roman verabschiedet hat.  
Er muss dafür sorgen, dass er seinen Freund für eine Weile nicht ganz so sehr vermisst.

Dani nackt unter der Dusche… ein Foto von Dani während einem Spiel... Schlafender Dani – er liegt wie erschlagen im Bett, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt... Dani, der eine Kuh streichelt... Dani mit hochgezogenem T-Shirt und verführerischem Blick... Dani, der direkt in die Kamera lächelt.

Moment. Das ist kein normales Bild. Das ist sein Anrufbild.  
Dani ruft an.

“Hallo Dani.”  
“Heey.”

Oh Mann, er hat es vermisst, Danis Stimme zu hören. Dieses leichte Schnarren, dieses…. Dani hat etwas ganz Charakteristisches in seiner Stimme, das Marwin gar nicht in Worte fassen kann.  
Dani analysiert ebenfalls seine Stimme. Allerdings kommt er zu einem anderen Ergebnis.

„Du klingst atemlos. Hast du dir gerade auf mich einen runtergeholt?”

Marwin ist zu überrumpelt, um zu antworten. Und erst recht zu überrumpelt für ein Dementi.  
Natürlich deutet Dani das richtig.

„Oh. Ich hab recht.”  
„Nein!”

Zu spät. Bei Danis erster Frage hätte sogar ein viel zu schnelles Nein noch gereicht, doch jetzt ist das Kind schon in den Brunnen gefallen.  
Dani lacht ungläubig.

„Alter. Du holst dir einen auf mich runter. Das ist… das ist echt überraschend.”

Er sagt das nicht spöttisch, überhaupt nicht. Seine Stimme ist sanft.

„Ist es gut?”  
„Bei der Vorlage…”

Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, findet Marwin. Doch Dani deutet das nicht als Angriff.

“Mann, Marwin.”  
“Mh.”

Seiner Erregung tut all das keinen Abbruch. Wieso denn auch? Er hört die Stimme von dem Mann auf seinen Fotos.

„Das ist schon irgendwie…”

Nun hört Marwin ein Geräusch auf Danis Seite. Das Geräusch von einem sich öffnenden Reißverschluss.  
Sein Mund wird auf einen Schlag trocken.

„… ziemlich geil.”

Scheiße. Dani will Telefonsex.  
Und Marwin… Mann, er war eigentlich nie der Typ für so etwas. Aber wenn es Dani am anderen Ende der Leitung ist, kann er einfach nicht nein sagen.


End file.
